Jori Apocalyspe
by graciemae172
Summary: Zombies are here to attack! It's Christmas, Jade is Tori's secret Santa but what happens when they find a few things out about each other? Strong Language. Still dreaming of owning the cast.
1. Chapter 1

TORI POV:

-DING DING-

Oh the door bell, I froze. I didn't invite anybody over, or make plans right? The only person I know who actually randomly turns up at my house is a certain goth. Why would she come to my house anyway? She just got back together with Beck...I think, well I mean it's hard to keep track, one minute they are standing pratically swallowing eachother and then the next they are shouting again. Anyway, mights as well go take a look who is out there.

I swung the door open a little too hard, backing crash against the other side of the wall, and bounce back onto my hip bone, making me fall onto the guest. I land on something soft, when I open my eyes I realise that my head is resting against a pair of boobs, I look up further and then see the girl I really don't want to see, Jade.

"Woah Vega...unlike you to show your love in such a public place." Jade teased me and pushed me off of her, making me land on the ground. She hasn't blushed of anything one bit, unlike me, i'm pretty sure I look like a tomato.

"Shut up Jade, why are you here anyway?" I said, spitting as much venom as I could into my words, I thought I done well, but obviously not, when I hear Jade chuckling at me, I blush further, I actually am starting to get worried that I won't return back to my usual face color.

"I'm here because I need to tell you something...I love you.." My stomach flipped. "Uh what?" My words trembled as she started to chuckle again. "Chill Vega! I'm kidding, you think I could actually love somebody like you? Never." Anger rised inside of me, however I managed to keep it under control. "Jade, tell me why you are here." The cold started to get to me, so I dragged her inside my house and slammed the door shut after us. "Ho Ho Ho.." She said seriously to me, that's when I noticed that she had a sheet of paper behind her.

"So uh, secret santa, what's my gift?" I asked, she shoved a piece of paper infront of me, André song lyrics? "Um, okay, now explain please?" I asked, I knew I shouldn't because she would accuse me of being cheeky and disrespectful, but it was too late now...to my suprise she didn't shout, instead she started, "Me you and Cat sing this stupid song and getting him a better grade...seeing he got a real crappy one..then on-" She was cut off and stared at the TV, the news was on..I thought she hated the news? Why would she be watching it? Whatever it was, must be pretty interesting or important if Jade is paying attention, so I turn my head to watch it with her.

"They have broken out in Canada, spreading their way around America, by tomorrow, they will be in LA you have been warned..goodnight." If it was the radio and you just tuned in, you would have no clue what was happening, nor did I until I saw the pictures on the screen. Two Words. Zombie. Apocalypse.

"Jade?"

JADE POV:

Oh My God. Now I am stuck in Vega's house, with her. During this crazy out break, which seemed to happen out of the middle of nowhere, just great. Tori is going to start freaking out any second now, and even i'm a little scared.

"Tor-" I start but was cut off "JADE! I'm scared! What are we going to do? I don't wanna die like this.." She carried on, but I zoned out half way through, I understand that she is a human with feelings too, but right now I need to think of a plan.

"Jade?" She asks me. "Yes Vega?" I reply, trying to stay calm, if I freak out, she knows that this is bad. "You aren't going to leave me are you?" I'm about to reply, when banging at the door takes my reply from my head. She turns around at an extreme pace, biting her lip trying not to cry.

Great, zombies are already here, we are going to die, stupid news jerks. Vega runs behind me and grabs onto my waist, I have to admit, our bodies fit so perfect with each other, but of course that isn't the key issue right now. "Why?" Tori snaps me out of my thoughts, grabbing onto my waist tighter, banging still at the doors. "Why what Tori?" I thought she was going to do a happy dance, I called her by her first name, more than once in a day...but instead she smiled, the smallest smile ever which was still actually visible. "why does this have to happen to me? With someone that absolutely hates me, why couldn't it have been André?" i didn't really know if that last bit about being one of her other friends was actually meant to leave her mouth, but it did, and guilt sunk in. She thinks i'm going to leave her.


	2. Chapter 2

JADE POV

"Vega..please don't freak out.." I said, as I looked over at the shaking Latina. "Jade! They said that the zombies will be here..TOMORROW! Jade! Help you are going to leave me here because you hate me and then you will watch me die and-" Yeah yeah Vega, carry on rambling.

-Bang-

Uh, what was that? I heard a noise from upstairs, that can't be good, from what I heard Trina was out at a 'friends' house, yeah, like SHE has FRIENDS. Anyway, back on track. I need to think of a plan, and quick, i'm not quite sure Vega heard the bang from her mumbling cra- "Jade!? What the heck was that!?" Damn. Now she's going to freak out even more. I press my finger up to my lips gently to shut her up. I whisper for her to stay there whilst I go up and investigate.

I take one step at a time, and if you ask me, time is going WAY to fast, just slow down a bit for me? Please?

The stairs seem to be much smaller than usual, and the hall seemed to have shortened, I tried to slow my steps a little, bit it didn't work, I found myself grabbing the hair straightners wire and plug in which was lying at the side of the hall way right before her door, from where the noise came from. I swung the wire round a bit, to get a bit of speed going, with the plug at the end, I have a good aim I will easily be able to swing and hit.

Damn news people, saying that the zombies would be here tomorrow, not today, not minutes afterwards.

I took a light step and slowly opened the door so I could see through a tiny crack, empty? Things were all over the floor, posters ripped down from the walls, clock fallen off of the wall. I expect something to suddenly pop out of nowhere, but that doesn't happen, nothing happens. I push the door open further with my heavy combat boots, I remember I left my scissors downstairs when Vega searched me and threw them onto the couch. Quickly I pivot my head around her room, nothing to attack me. I look around further when I smile and feeling the need to facepalm myself. The window. It's wide open.

I walked over and shut it, locking it with the key on the chest of drawers next to her bed.

I take one more look around her room, double checking that everything is closed up perfectly fine. Check.

Slowly I walked downstairs, back at my normal pace, which seemed suprisingly easy now. I plonked my way downstairs, I look for her when I see her hidden under her kitchen table. "Vega get out of there you little baby, you left your stupid window open you dope." Jade kicked Tori's leg, who was still under the table.

She climbed out from under the table in a ball of clumsiness, grabbing onto my arm helping herself to pull her up. However I violently snatched it away, making her stumble back down. She gave me one of her big dorky smiles, which was pretty freakin' adorable. _**Wait, what? Nevermind forget that you didn't mean it Jade, you just thought that, it's late and you've spent hours with this annoying chick, you had a big shock which made you go crazy in that head. That's right, isn't it? **_I repeated to myself in my head, shaking it everytime I found a reason to disagree.

Vega carried on smiling for a while, it really started to bug me, I was about to shout at her, but her facial expression quickly faded, leaving her in complete shock and fear.

"Uh Jade?"

"What is it Tor- Vega?" I asked, damn Jade, nearly gave away you secret liking for her.

"Uhm.." I think she noticed, god damn it. "I didn't leave my window open." Oh that's good, I don't think she noticed! Oh wait. What? Oh shit.

-BANG BANG-

holy shit.


End file.
